Swe e t Dre a m s
by Kintora
Summary: College is a difficult place to stay. Class is HARD to deal with. A psycho masochist on campus is even HARDER to deal with. But somehow, a love relationship seems to be the HARDEST feat of all. And we thought college would lead to a stable future. AC, KL.
1. Daddy's Little Girl

…

…

…

**A/N :** Don't own Gundam Seed characters. I do own the plot ideas and my own characters. And yeah… I know I'm starting another story even though some of my other ones aren't even close to finishing. Gotta get this stuff out of my system though. Enjoy!

…

_-Sweet Dreams-_

_Chapter 1_

…

Junior year at Tokyo University… Cagalli hadn't thought it'd be so painful. She grimaced at the campus grounds before her as she came closer and closer to her dorm building. Her talents for words and leadership had gotten her so far at least.

She won scholarships to pay for college, so as long as she was able to keep up her high averages throughout the four years of university. Otherwise, there'd be no one to pay for her education there. Her mother already managed hard enough for them both in the past years. She's lasted almost three years at the university; it wouldn't do to let the pressure get to her, she reminded herself again like she usually did.

She mused grumpily as she climbed the stairs with her stack of handouts, textbooks and uncompleted essays and speeches. Stupid law shit, she huffed mentally, only damn thing she was really good at though. She didn't mind too much about all the written work, she didn't mind the professor, and she didn't mind memorizing political laws of countries or historical issues, or her gift of persuasion (in fact, she loved that a lot).

What she was usually peeved about were all the things she had to carry to class that really got to her. She didn't have the time or money for the luxury of getting a bag because she spent it on food mostly. Meals at the University weren't included in the scholarship and they were more expensive than the veggies or junky foods she got at the conventional store down the street. Besides, Ramen was easy to thrive on. How she kept her figure and health, she'd never know.

Balancing her things with one arm she fumbled for her key with her free hand and searched for the keyhole. She knew it was somewhere below the knob handle. Somewhere.

Hearing the satisfying click, she shoved the door open the instant it was unlocked. The lights were turned off and from the lack of sunlight in the rooms, she new that the curtains were drawn shut. "That's strange," she muttered. Her long time roommate and best friend, Lacus, had always loved sunlight. It was still morning and Lacus had noon classes. She was always there when Cagalli came back from morning sessions.

Dumping her things on the glass coffee table in their suite she shrugged absentmindedly and headed for her room. Her hand paused on the handle when she heard a muffled groan from Lacus's room down the narrow hall. Her face heated up as she tried to ignore it and fumbled to open her door, but her curiosity always got the better of her. Moving silently so as not to disturb, she peeked through the crack in the doorway since it had not been completely shut.

Her eyes widened and she bit back a yell.

Unfortunately they heard her.

Two people scrambled clumsily from Lacus's bed looking for a switch. The light flickered on and Cagalli stared into a face remarkably like her own in shape and structure. But the face belonged to someone a few inches taller with locks of brown and surprised lavender eyes. "Kira? What the hell are you doing here?"

Cagalli's older twin brother grinned sheepishly at her as most of the shock wore off. "Hey Cagalli," he replied, "Nice to see you too."

Cagalli heard a relieved giggle from behind him as the door opened wider to reveal Lacus, her pink hair tousled from their usual sleekness. Cagalli looked from her to her brother noticing that a bit of Lacus's lip-gloss was smeared against Kira's mouth and face. "Sorry Cagalli, I guess we forgot about the time." Cagalli gapped at them before managing to form words, "You-you… You guys didn't, did you?"

It only took a moment before her words dawned on them. They drew back from each other looking ridiculously embarrassed and spoke at the same time,

"No-!"

"Of course not -!"

Cagalli grinned evilly at her brother who shrank some distance away from her. "Does my little brother have such little control over his body these days that he's resorted to attacking my roommate?" she raised her chin to stare him in the eyes, "Should I be expecting a new roommate settling down here soon?"

She watched as a small bead of sweat slid down the side of his face in embarrassment. Cagalli became surprised and momentarily forgot about the whole smooch scene as he regained his dignity and poked at one of her most sensitive topics purposefully, "Does my little sister have a problem with that?"

The blonde flushed angrily, "I hardly count you as a big brother for being born ten minutes earlier! It wasn't fair!" she sniffed, "Besides, I always act older than you do!"

"Always?" Lacus asked with a knowing smile. Cagalli jumped for she had forgotten that her friend was still there. Kira also mimicked a grin from Lacus. Cagalli pouted before turning her back to them, "Fine, I'm going to be in the living room to write my speech. But I'm warning you Kira, you make her cry and I'll never let you live it down!" She marched off.

"Wait!" Cagalli pivoted back to see Kira coming out of Lacus's room with a brown package, "Father wanted to get this to you. I came over to give it to you when Lacus let me in."

She eyed it with caution, "What is it?"

"I don't know, but he sent it to me to give to you. He doesn't know your address," Kira murmured.

"I know." She took it from his hands, ignoring the sympathizing look from her brother, "Thanks."

She stalked to her room instead and sulked at her desk. Though her own door was shut, she waited till she heard Lacus's door click and the faint murmur of conversation rise before rubbing away stubborn tears. Her parents had divorced and remained separated since she and Kira were eight years old. Their father had taken Kira with him while their mother took Cagalli under her care.

Both children made trips across the country to visit each other and their parents. Cagalli would go back during the winter holidays and Kira would come back to go to summer camp with her every year till they started their second year of high school. He still came back even after, but her father had insisted that she not visit anymore.

Her faint frown turned even bitterer.

She gripped the brown paper in her hands before ripping it to shreds. There was a plain card along with a roomy brown leather shoulder bag. She picked up the card and read. Basically, it was a short note from her father that Kira had suggested for a bag to be sent over and to use it well. A simple "good wishes" concluded the end. Hell, was "good wishes" the only thing the guy could write? The man didn't even write "love" or even his own signature.

Her light brown eyes burned and she wished the white card would just shrivel up by the angry heat that threatened to burn her heart.

She never knew why her father hadn't cared much for her. Cagalli had always passed the thought with a shrug in her past, but now that this package had arrived from him, she couldn't help feeling the years of remorse catching up on her right then and there.

The man hadn't even supported her to go to college even thought he was a wealthy businessman. The last time she saw him five years before, she remembered the way he told her that a girl like her shouldn't even go to school.

Well, she showed him. She got into Tokyo University; one of the most well sought after colleges; an expensive, famous, and spacious university that turned her into a workaholic. Not only was she a student, but also she participated as a leader and worker through events like festivities and campus picnics held on the grounds. Why couldn't he recognize her talents like the way other people could?

But before her grief could completely burst forth from her inner barrier, Lacus's door opened and footsteps followed by laughter broke through her anguishing thoughts.

"Thanks Kira! I'll ask her that."

"All right. Are you sure you don't want me to stay a little longer?"

"Don't worry about it. I know you've got stuff to do, but I'll meet you tomorrow for breakfast. That okay?"

"Sounds great! I'll meet you at the Blue Café at eleven then? My friend should be there too. I want you guys to be the first ones to meet him."

"You have a promise."

"Have a good afternoon at class then."

"I will, you too!"

A kiss. Cagalli trembled.

"Later, Lacus."

"Bye!" And the door closed and locked.

Moments later, Cagalli heard Lacus's soft footsteps stop right outside her door.

"Cagalli?"

"I'm working."

There was a silence, "But your stuff is still on the table." No answer. "Cagalli?" More silence, "I'm coming in." Nothing.

The knob turned and Lacus came in hesitantly to stand beside Cagalli where she sat. "I thought you said you were working." Cagalli could almost hear the slight frown in her friend's voice.

"I was just thinking." Cagalli said, "I'm sorry if I worried you two."

"It's alright," Lacus murmured carefully, "You might have heard, but will you be going with us tomorrow morning to meet Kira's friend?"

The discussion ended with Cagalli's uncharacteristic silence.

….

…

…


	2. Of Blue Capped Cows

…

…

…

**A/N (MUST READ!)**: This story has nothing to do with the original plot line of GS or GSD. No GUNDAMS, etc. It's pretty modern and advanced, but the characters are still coordinators and naturals respectively. :) Sorry for not making that clearer before, guys.

…

_-Sweet Dreams-_

_Chapter 2_

…

Cagalli stared miserably at her cupboard that afternoon. She slammed it shut and walked back to her room when she figured that she'd rather not waste time moping about. She sat at her desk looking at the work she received in the morning. It was too bad that all nine documents were already done and set to hand in even though she didn't have classes for the rest of the day.

She didn't have anything to do and she had no food. Which meant she had to go out and buy since the cafeteria food was not provided for her. She couldn't afford meal tickets! Those things were too damn expensive and she sure as hell wouldn't go crawling to Kira or Lacus for help.

They did ask if she needed any help for food when they saw what she dubbed as her "everyday meals". Any cheap instant food she could find were the only stuff she ate along with cheap snacks like Maze Maze Ichiban. And bottled water was as good as any drink for her.

But she thought that just about anything could do for her now. Her arms dangled lazily from the armrests as she sunk further into her chair. A frown replaced her bored expression as she tried to jog her blank mind. Her chin rested against her chest as she heaved a heavy sigh. What to do, what to do… Nothing to do, nothing to do…

When she opened her eyes again, she groaned. There was a crick in her neck and her spine felt as if it'd collapse as she struggled to right herself up into a more comfortable position in her chair. Rowing her shoulders a bit, she loosened up her tense muscles as her gaze shifted lazily in search of her alarm clock on her desk.

It blinked erratically with the numbers seven-fifty-three PM at her as if it would die any second.

Cagalli groaned as she hung her head and picked herself off the chair and searched for a light jacket and grabbed her wallet dazedly from the messy desktop. She had no choice but to go out and buy some food for herself. She wasn't going to get dinner by sitting on her lazy ass for the rest of the evening.

Grumbling, she also snatched her keys and stuffed her socked feet into her worn boots before hopping to the door. After tying up her laces, she locked the dorm room and walked from the building into the city.

The night was cool and windy as she shrugged past hundreds of people on the crowded avenues of a night-busy Tokyo. Cars honked and pedestrians cursed as they shoved their way through each other, trying to hurry home. Cagalli was no exception as she too maneuvered her way towards a nearby convenient shop.

Just as she was making her way in, someone walked straight into her. Apparently, he was walking backwards talking to somebody else and hadn't seen Cagalli before they crashed. Cagalli glared and snapped, "Keep your eyes in the direction you're moving in, ya cow!"

The man with a blue baseball cap turned around to look at her, but she shrugged him off and marched on, determined to find something to gobble down for dinner. She barely heard what he said as she rounded the aisle that usually stacked up on ramen.

Ass, she thought to herself, who in the blazes walks with their friggin' back turned?

And to add to her luck, price for ramen had increased a bit since the last time she was there. She snatched a pack anyway and went to look for something else to store away. Cagalli found some fresh fruit and yogurt (oh, she loved yogurt all right!) and a couple bottles of water before she headed towards the cashier.

Back in her complex, Cagalli kicked the door shut with her feet as she pulled off her shoes. Not even bothering with the light, she dunked her groceries in the cupboard before whipping out an apple as she knocked the little wooden door shut again.

Taking bite after bite from her disappearing apple, Cagalli flipped on the TV. Seeing nothing interesting besides the news that broadcasted something about an abduction crime or other, Cagalli flipped the mechanical screen off again.

Tasting the bitter center of the apple, Cagalli threw its core away as she collapsed onto the couch. She heaved a sigh as she stared at the dark ceiling above her. She brought a hand to her face thinking about the past events that happened that had been dizzying up her day.

She snorted as her thoughts began to hurt her head. She needed to relax. Seriously, this was stupid. Especially since she had grown accustomed to figuring something out quickly and logically.

So her father sent her a bag. It didn't change the fact that he didn't like her and she didn't like him. The dirt bag was such an ass. He was hardly fit to have sired her and her brother in her opinion. Running off with someone else and leaving her and her mother to their own devices. That's fine. It was all good.

Yep.

Sort of.

Okay, not really.

No.

See what she was losing her head too?

Cagalli rolled over to her side so that she faced the windows. Earlier, she had flung open the curtains again after Lacus had left for her classes. Speaking of which, it was definitely way past the time that her friend should have been back. Cagalli could only think faintly that her brother must've taken Lacus out for dinner or something…

And then Cagalli fell asleep with that last idle thought.

….

Sometime later, the moon had completely risen as the door to Cagalli and Lacus's dorm opened. Kira and Lacus flicked on the lights above the entrance as they spoke quietly. Suddenly, Lacus paused to listen.

"Kira? Do you hear something?"

Kira fell silent and opened his senses before finally noting a light snore nearby, "Yeah, I do." He looked down at Lacus when she tugged on his arm.

"Do you think it's Cagalli?"

The brown-haired man listened again, "Can't be anyone else, can it?"

Lacus shrugged, "I'll check."

"Wait, let me." Kira approached cautiously as the light snores became heavier. Ignoring Kira's silent askance, Lacus followed him in too. They rounded the couch before the window and stared.

And behold, Cagalli lay sprawled on the couch, arms and legs everywhere, her red sleeveless shirt hiked up above her navel till part of her black sports bra could be seen. Cagalli turned her head this way and that and mumbled something the couple thought sounded like, "Pie daddy's face."

Kira flushed and slapped a hand over his eyes as Lacus giggled behind him. Lacus disappeared into Cagalli's bedroom before coming back with a pillow and blanket for the said blonde. Lacus watched Kira pull his twin's shirt back in place before she handed him part of the quilt and together they bundled Cagalli up.

The whole time, Cagalli hardly stirred, but just as they pulled away, she shrugged deeper into the new warmth and turned away from her friend and brother. The couple looked at each other and grinned before heading to the dark kitchen to avoid waking Cagalli up.

Lacus opened the fridge for something to drink, "Kira, do you want anything?"

Kira snapped out of his thoughts and gave his girlfriend a small smile, "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Is milk okay? I'm sorry, I forgot to go shopping for juice yesterday…." Lacus said shyly.

"Huh," Kira grinned, "Are you sure it isn't because you can't finish it on your own?"

"That too. Cagalli hates milk and won't finish it with me since she thinks yogurt is a lot better," Lacus pouted, "But you're not complaining, are you?"

Kira blinked before shaking his hands sheepishly, "Not at all, I was just thinking aloud."

"You sure think rather loudly then, ne, Kira-kun?" Lacus laughed. She poured some milk into his mug and passed it to him before preparing a her own cup, "Did you want sugar in that?"

"Sugar?"

Lacus blushed a bit as she answered him, "Yeah… when I was little, my dad used to put some sugar in my milk and heat it up for me before bed," she smiled sadly, "Of course, that was before he was..."

Kira lowered his mug onto the counter and watched as Lacus stirred a spoonful of sugar into her milk. Lacus looked up as Kira handed his cup to her. He smiled at her as she smiled back and added sugar for him too. She set both ceramic mugs into the microwave and closed the little door.

After setting the timer, the microwave beeped and began to spin the two mugs in a slow circle. Kira walked up behind Lacus and wrapped his arms around her middle and reveled her soft body against his as she leaned back into him. His lavender eyes softened as he watched the light from the microwave light her placid pretty face aglow from the dimness around them.

Lacus felt calm and slightly sleepy as she watched the tantalizing warm scene of the two mugs moving around slowly in a slow waltz that neither she nor Kira could hear.

She wasn't really thinking as she spoke again in a soft quiet voice, "You know. My father used to say to me that if people drank warm milk before bed, they'd sleep better. He told me that he mixed in the sugar there to draw in the good dreams for me and chase bitter dreams away with its sweetness."

Kira remained silent, content to just hear her gentle lulling voice caress his own tired mind to a certain calm.

Lacus's voice turned into an almost childish whisper as she continued, her eyelids beginning to droop to a close, "Daddy used to tell me that sugar milk gave people the time to remember happy moments and forget the bad ones. He would drink it with me every night at my bedside and we would tell each other all kinds of stories. They were always about pretty gardens or magical fairytales. And every morning after, I would wake up feeling happy from a nice dream."

Suddenly, the microwave finished heating their drinks and the golden light rapidly disappeared, leaving the room darker than it seemed to be before. In the darkness, neither moved. Kira felt Lacus stand a bit straighter though he didn't dare loosen his embrace around her, mildly fearing that the warmth of her presence would disappear from him.

Lacus felt a strange sadness welling up from inside of her and for once, she didn't squash it immediately from her mind. It didn't flood and trample her heart, but she did feel her throat tighten, "And now I think to myself that it wasn't the sugar in the milk that gave me happy dreams, but it was Dad. Our dreams only become sweet because of the special people in our lives."

Kira could only hold her all the more tighter as they shared the moment a bit longer with just the two of them alone together in the dark and empty kitchen.

….

Cagalli was seeing cows. And she felt like chasing one and snapping a blue ball hat on its head, just to laugh insanely in its face. Yes, it was perfectly logical to make fun of a cow with a hat. Especially if that certain cow had walked butt first into you…

"Stupid cow, stop moving…"

"Moo?"

"Buggers to you too, now stop moving."

"Moomoomoo?"

"Yeah, I mean you!"

"Cagalli?"

"STOP IT YA DUMB COW-!"

Cagalli lunged and for a moment she felt like she was flying. Suddenly the green grass rushed up to her and she fell face first onto its cold hard surface.

Cold and hard?

The impact shook Cagalli awake as she snapped out of her cow-chasing dream. She rolled over onto her back and held her hands to her face. Damn, oh DAMN it, it HURT!

"Cagalli, hey, wake up," someone was gently shaking her now as they spoke softly, almost afraid to cause another jumble of curses to fly from her mouth.

The blonde ground out finally, "What? What is it?"

Lacus smiled at Cagalli as the blonde winced and rubbed a hand to her eye, "You don't want to be late do you?"

Cagalli stopped rubbing and resorted to blinking the stars out of her eyes as she looked up at Lacus, "Late for what?"

"To meet Kira's friend of course!"

Cagalli slanted her look as she pouted, "Well, I never promised anything…"

Lacus only smiled wider, "But now you're up and we can go together," she clapped her hands together, "Besides, I heard his friend is quite the lady's man! You know… Can't you just meet him?"

"Why?"

Lacus sighed and shook her head, "Can't you be less stubborn for once?"

Sticking out her tongue at her friend, Cagalli stated matter of factly, "Of course not, especially when it comes to MEN! They're all dumb cows, you know?"

Lacus's pink eyebrows climbed her forehead slightly, "What makes you say that?"

"Oh never mind."

"So will you go?" Lacus asked hopefully.

Cagalli stretched, hearing her joints crack a bit, "Well, it's not like I'm the only one stubborn here."

Lacus grinned impishly and raced out of the room, only to come back a second later with some of Cagalli's nicer clothing, "Go jam these on, okay?"

Cagalli scratched her rat's nest of hair, "Can't I just go in what I'm wearing? I'm still wearing day clothes."

Her periwinkle eyes grinned at the disgruntled Cagalli, "But you slept in them! And besides, they're all wrinkled."

"But—" Cagalli stammered.

"Nope, I'm not hearing it. Come on, or else we'll be late!"

"But you're the one making us late by making me change," Cagalli countered, stalling a bit.

Lacus just smiled beguilingly at the law student, "And you're the one delaying us further by debating with me."

Cagalli was pushed into the bathroom with her new change of clothes. Lacus was just about to close the door for her, when Cagalli stuck her head out to say something, "Just cause you got me to change, doesn't mean you're gonna be able to fix my hair! I like it the way it is, thank you very much."

Lacus watched Cagalli's fro-like morning hair disappear beyond the door and laughed inwardly. Cagalli knew her too well it seemed. But it was no worry to her personally. Just wait until Cagalli saw her blonde fro!

The loud complaints that rocked the bathroom followed a moment later and Lacus just smiled to herself as she walked around the corner and into her room for a hairbrush.

After much tearing at her hair, Cagalli was finally seated on the couch with Lacus gently combing the blonde's hair wreck. Lacus was quick and finished a few minutes.

Cagalli looked herself over through the reflection in the TV screen. Her hair looked much neater and she had to thank Lacus for that.

She was wearing a pair of beige capris and a black shirt with the words 'What're you staring at?' scribbled over her chest. Lacus was smoothing the red heart on the corner of her baby blue dress as Cagalli dashed back into her room for a big red zipper up sweatshirt.

Lacus slipped on her white slip-ons and pulled on a dainty white sweater as Cagalli looked for her black Adida sport sandals. Cagalli grabbed her keys and stuffed them in her pocket as she waited patiently for Lacus to lock their door and zipper her keys away into her purse.

As the two made their way out of the complex, Lacus asked a question that was nagging at her mind since the time she woke Cagalli up, "Why were you calling me a cow in your dream?"

Cagalli flushed and batted her hand at the air in a nonchalant gesture, "It's long story. And besides, I really didn't mean to call you a cow, you know?"

"So the cow wasn't me?"

"Not unless you wear blue ball caps."

"Eh?" Lacus turned to her friend when they walked past the dorm gates.

Cagalli put a hand to her head and knocked at the side of her face, "I don't know… I was just dreaming of stuffing a blue hat on cow before you woke me up." The two laughed at the images in their minds as they walked off the university grounds, "Trust me, it's stupid."

Lacus's laughter died down though as her face shifted into a thoughtful expression, "It could be that before you fell asleep, you were thinking about a cow, or a blue hat. Or how about this… What do you think of cows?"

Cagalli gave her roomie a deadpan look, "What about them?"

"Well, what do they mean to you?"

Cagalli thought for a minute, "They're good for yogurt and bad for milk," Lacus gave her a funny face, "What! Fine, they're really good-for-nothing animals that do nothing but stand around and butt you when they're trying to mock you."

"Okay, so they leave more of a negative impression on you," Lacus said. She steered Cagalli into another direction when the blonde nearly missed the pedestrian crossing on the busy morning streets of Tokyo, "Now what about blue hats? What does the color blue mean to you?"

Cagalli shrugged, "Not much. Blue's not my favorite color, but it doesn't bother me if that's what you're wondering."

Lacus was thoughtful again, "So cows and blue caps are not related," the pink-haired lady let out an amused laugh, "Well, you sure had an interesting dream though."

Cagalli grinned before stopping abruptly before the Blue Café, "Hey, we're here."

Lacus stopped too and said sheepishly, "Oops, that was fast."

The two made their way in, if not a bit earlier than they were supposed to arrive. They were spotted by Kira a mile away as he called them over from the other side of the café.

Cagalli was making her way over with Lacus at her side, when she suddenly caught sight of a man with a blue baseball cap beside her brother.

Everyone in Blue Café that morning must have jumped a meter into the air.

"IT'S YOU, YOU STUPID COW!"

…

…

…

A/N: It's a bit longer than I first intended, but I guess this should last you guys through the holidays. XP Thanks to all my reviewers: ocean of depth , Aikoo , Lalalu , C-town Chica , des , Akirou , Satu-chan , Angel's Tear , mucho amor sweeT , Wyntermajik , Nicole , ashwings101 , GATX-105B , Julie , SpaceyChic468 , Jill-Athrun+Cagalli, Kira+Lacu , asga , jenniferseedlover , Ace Starleaf , Flyinangel777 , Cagalli Yula Athha , wIsTfuL-wIsHeR . I hope I didn't miss any of you.

Anyhow, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Ps. Anyone know what they want/may get for the holidays this year? :) I know I'm hoping for some books on my wish list and some other cool stuff. XD

…


	3. A Professor Detester

………

………

………

**A/N**: Don't own Gundam Seed characters. I do own the plot ideas and my own characters.

………

_-Sweet Dreams-_

_Chapter 3_

………

Everyone was silent, but after a few moments, the customers and morning employees looked away and shuffled about doing whatever it was they were doing before. Cagalli ignored the subjective glances coming her way as she marched over to her brother's table with Lacus following anxiously behind her.

Kira and Lacus exchanged similar glances before Kira cleared his throat and spoke sympathetically to his friend, "Sorry about that, Athrun. Cagalli really hasn't changed much over the years."

Athrun took off his blue baseball hat revealing his dark, shoulder-length hair. He moved a lock away from his eyes, chuckling lightly, "I guess not." He turned his brilliant green eyes to Cagalli and smiled, "Hey, Cagalli. Long time no see."

Cagalli's unyielding honey eyes seemed to melt in recognition as understanding flickered across her face, erasing all lines of previous tension, "Athrun? Athrun Zala?"

"The one and only," he assured her gently.

As her brother ushered her and Lacus to join them, exchanging pleasantries and introductions, Cagalli found herself trying to remember the last time she saw him. His hair had grown, but he didn't seem to have lost that intellectual streak in him. Now she recalled his younger self in her mind. During the winter holidays she used to spend with her brother and father, Athrun seemed like a permanent guest in the house.

From what she remembered, he was almost like a rival of hers for Kira's attention and time. Whenever Athrun was with Kira, the two would constantly talk about computers – in computer language, she assumed. She always felt a little stung being left out sometimes and tried to prove her worth by acting tomboyish, and trying to do whatever they did. Of course, when it came down to video games and ice cream contests, she whipped them both. Either one of them would usually end up passing out just by trying to keep up with her.

Sure, there was never any reason to hate Athrun, but she never liked him either. He was just there. His mannerism was always that of a humble and polite person, and he never intentionally hurt anyone. Not that she knew about anyway. Cagalli's right brow twitched in agitation. That was exactly the point though! He was _too_ nice. _So_ nice that she felt threatened. Looking at him now, he really didn't seem that different… She wondered if he was any easier to pick on now…

Vaguely, she heard someone speaking to her. But she was having too much fun toying with the idea of somehow wiping that annoyingly good-natured grin off Zala's face. It wasn't until Lacus started shaking her shoulder lightly when she came out of her stupor. Idly, she retracted her mental claws for another time to be creative.

Lacus grinned inwardly, misinterpreting her lapse of silence, "Well Cagalli?"

Cagalli looked at her friend quizzically, "What was that?"

"We were wondering what you'd like to order," Lacus told her. She pointed a finger over to the large manila menu board hanging on the wall behind the cashier.

Cagalli squinted through the dimness of the bustling café and picked out a cold order, "I got it. Caramel Frappe – but no whipped crème please."

Judging his expression, Athrun seemed surprised that she would want something like that on such a cold day, but Kira and Lacus were used to Cagalli's spontaneous choices. Lacus stood up, "All right, I'll go get the drinks and order some house specials to snack on. I'll be right back."

"Wait," Kira said standing and smiling down at her, "I'll go with you." Turning to his balking sister and Athrun, he suggested encouragingly, "It's been a really long since you two last saw each other. Why don't you guys catch up? It shouldn't take us very long."

Cagalli was about to protest when Athrun nodded, "Sure."

As Kira and Lacus walked away with their arms around each other, Cagalli leaned back in her seat and let her head hang from the back of the chair, closing her eyes. That pair could be such a nuisance sometimes, Cagalli growled to herself. She heard Athrun let out a quiet cough to gain her attention. Feeling highly annoyed, she didn't bother to sit up as she snapped, "What is it?"

"How were you these last few years? Kira didn't tell me why you stop visiting after the freshman year…" she could hear the underlying discomfort and hesitance.

_Well good riddance_, she thought.

Cagalli opened her eyes and propped her arms back, staring at him, but still not quite sitting up. She could imagine herself looking very immature in her oversized red jacket as he sat there in his all his sophisticated awe. She snorted, finally taking in his black cashmere v-neck shirt. She could also imagine that he was probably wearing a nice pair of pants or faded jeans. He looked like a runaway model out of a magazine without that dinky blue hat of his.

Athrun looked a little perturbed, "Is something wrong?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "You don't have to talk to me because Kira suggested it."

"Well, I do want to talk to you," Athrun began slowly, "And it's not because Kira said so."

Cagalli could feel the old nagging feeling she used to feel around him. This is exactly what she meant. He was always such a goody-goody two-shoes. It was no wonder Kira hung out with him so much – the two of them would have made better twins. To put it lightly, she was beginning to feel a little resentful. Reluctantly, she offered, "Fine. But I get to ask questions first." She really didn't want him to bring up the stinging memory her father again.

Athrun sighed, giving in, "All right, but it better not be black mail related."

Cagalli perked up a little. Finally! She was beginning to wonder whether he had any nerve in him. She grinned impishly as her words laced with sarcasm, "What made you come to this quaint little city of Tokyo?"

Athrun shrugged, but a pleased smile seemed to be poorly hidden on his face, "I happen to have landed a job here for the time being."

Cagalli suppressed herself from making a double take. Then she remembered – while Athrun was only a little older than herself and her brother, he had skipped two years ahead of them when it came to school. That meaning… he was already out of college. Go figure. "What kind of job?" Cagalli asked, curious.

"Should I tell you? You might not like to hear it," Athrun said. His green eyes seemed calculating as he waited for her response.

Cagalli's bright eyes met his evenly as she sat up and leaned forward in intimidation, "What? Are you a male stripper or something?"

"Hardly," Athrun replied, nonplussed.

"You haven't changed much either, huh?" Cagalli lifted a corner of her mouth in a half-smile. "This kind of talk still makes you flighty," she added.

Athrun replied with his own crooked grin, "On the other hand, your brother was wrong. You have changed in the sense that you've become more observant."

"I've always been observant."

"Oh, have you?"

The two of them stared at each other, neither looking away, neither willing to lose. Just then, Kira and Lacus came over and set down the freshly ordered beverages and snacks onto the smooth table. This made Athrun and Cagalli look away simultaneously, Cagalli at the food and Athrun at Kira and Lacus. Lacus smiled down at him and Cagalli's downcast face, "I hope you two haven't been waiting long."

"Not at all, right Cagalli?" Athrun asked pleasantly, "Didn't we have a productive conversation?"

Cagalli fumed under her bangs, her eyes blazing at him. _Production my ass_, she growled mentally.But when she looked up at her friend and brother, all trace of anger was gone as she grinned brightly, "Oh yes, we caught up very well. I heard Athrun was paid as a stripper and porn star during his college years to pay for tuition."

Lacus was struck dumb-tongued, as Kira looked between Cagalli and Athrun, almost sensing the actual sparks beginning to fly. Athrun was as pleasant as ever, but the look in his eyes screamed bloody murder, "Sure did. And Cagalli finally managed to complete kindergarten – or so I heard."

"Yes," Cagalli nodded, her flexed fingers looking lethal as she drummed them against the table, "I even learned to recognize the _big_ _number _of prostitutes that Athrun has befriended. Didn't you say it was… ninety-nine of them you've slept with?"

By this time, Lacus and Kira had awkwardly taken their seats again, feeling like they should cut in, but didn't know if it was worth facing hell's fire. Kira tried clearing his throat to gain their attention, but it didn't do anything to stop either of them.

Athrun's grin turned stiffer, losing the ease it once held, "You aren't jealous, are you?"

Cagalli laughed with a menacing edge, "Should I be jealous? Why would I envy a toasty bed warmed by a bunch of spooning men?"

Athrun's already pale complexion drained the rest of his color as his gaze hardened. But Kira waved his hands in front of their faces, breaking up the intense discussion. Kira seemed nervous as Athrun and Cagalli turned their frightening glares onto him, "Well, food's here. Let's not waste time, okay? Cagalli, don't you have morning classes soon?"

"Yeah, I do." Cagalli grabbed her favorite frappe and stuffed a fresh out of the oven cornbread into her mouth, "Ah'll pay you lay-fer, Ki-rr. Fank you!" She stood up checking her pocket for her keys before weaving out of the café in record time.

She was gobbling up her large chunk of cornbread when she thought she heard someone calling her name. Actually, it was the one person she really didn't want to see right now whom she thought she heard. Ignoring the voice, she sped up, not wanting to take any chances.

But he was faster and caught up behind her easily despite the early crowd, "Hey, why are you walking so fast?"

Cagalli swallowed her food to snap back over the noise, "I'm going to be late."

"It's only ten minutes till seven. I can't imagine how you'll be late for your eight o' clock lecture," Athrun confronted her smartly.

The blonde stopped dead in her tracks, almost making Athrun slam into her had he not stopped the instant he did. She turned a sharp eye on him, "What did you just say?"

"Your eight o' clock lecture on Understanding Criminal Justice. Am I wrong?" He questioned, his handsome face innocently confused.

"You're dead on, in fact. How the hell did you know?" Cagalli walked on again, asking the last part more to herself.

Athrun had somehow managed to stay beside her instead of behind her. His voice sounded quite complacent, Cagalli noted, "You remember when I said you wouldn't want to hear what my new job was. You might as well find out once we get to your class."

Cagalli pointed out smugly to him, "I can always skip it today. I'm about three days ahead in work and three weeks ahead in reading."

"I'll still see you there everyday that you do go."

"Whatever," Cagalli said lightly, covering the fact that she was very annoyed. When they returned to campus, Cagalli turned one way while Athrun went the other. She felt herself getting held back by the arm. She stomped to a halt and wrenched her arm from his grip, "What the hell do you want now?"

Athrun pointed in the direction of the lecture hall, "It's that way."

Cagalli let out an exasperated sound, "I _know_ that. I've gone to this school for over two years. I'm going somewhere else first."

Athrun's look was so quizzical, it made Cagalli want to tear her hair out from the roots. Instead, she replied in a cool business tone, surprising Athrun a little, "I don't have my materials with me. Now why don't you run along and get to the lecture hall already?" She sounded like an adult chiding a child, "I'm sure that you can get there without needing a babysitting service."

"As in, you're referring to me not needing to baby-sit you, correct?" Athrun retorted smartly.

"Up yours," Cagalli snorted and continued her way back to the dorms. She didn't hear him following after her anymore, so she relaxed as she rounded up the stairs.

Though she wished grabbing her things would take longer, she couldn't find anything else to do on her own. She paused momentarily to wonder whether or not she should use the bag her father bought her, but then decided not to without a second thought. So she left with her stack of huge textbooks and grunted as she took her time picking her way to the lecture hall.

Athrun was unfortunately right though. It was impossible for her to be late to class seeing that she left so early. Clearly, she was beginning to regret leaving her brother and Lacus so early at the Blue Café.

Nobody was around to bother her as she trekked down the concrete paths and avenues on bright, sunny campus until she neared the large modern building. She glared up at the ascending stairs before her that led into the hall. Her eyes tightened, regretting not using the stupid bag after all as she heaved the books in her sore arms.

Nearing the top, Cagalli heard some leaves rustling in some bushes crowding the polished stone steps. Her head whipped toward the sound, long enough to see someone's hands disappear and catch the sound of something heavy hurrying away. She frowned suspiciously wondering what that was all about. As she continued on, she wondered whether it was some underclassman playing a prank or whether Athrun lost his mind and suddenly decided to play hide and seek with her.

It wasn't going to happen, she groaned, pushing her way through the classroom's doors. She slammed her heavy stack of books down into her usual seat in the front row (for the sake of not having to fight her way up more stairs everyday.) Sighing, she slid down into her seat and waited with her head in her arms.

Nobody had arrived yet, not even Athrun. She swore he would definitely be far ahead of her already, but he wasn't. She thought back to the guy in the bushes just before and snorted at the thought. If it turned out to be Athrun, she'd give him a good wallop for startling her. She could have fallen down those stairs and cracked her head open for all she knew. Then someone would have to avenge her, most likely Kira. She'd make him even if he tried to make up excuses or complaints.

Her eyes wandered to the professor's podium and demonstration table. She caught sight of a briefcase and immediately sat up. So the professor was here? She looked around. No one was in the room though.

Suddenly, the door opened where Cagalli had entered moments before as a few sleepy faces of her fellow classmates filed in. More and more students sleepwalked in and many promptly doze off, leaving trails of spit in their wake. Cagalli grimaced as she shoved her books to her other side when the guy next to her began to pool an alarming size of saliva under his face. Scooting two seats over, she settled down again and waited patiently for the professor to walk in.

Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours until finally she heard the door open the instant the clock struck eight. She still had her head in her hands even when she heard the professor's quick footsteps cross the floor towards the podium and stop.

Probably waiting for attention, she guessed. Either way, she felt eyes boring into her head, forcing her to straighten up warily again.

What she saw nearly made her scream.

"Morning class," Athrun greeted cheerfully, "Please call me Professor Zala. I shall be covering this class with you for the rest of the year. It's a pleasure to meet you all." His brilliant green eyes roamed the lecture room full of sleepy bedbugs until landing a moment too long on Cagalli's horror-stricken face. "Please be kind, and try not to maim me," he joked absently, turning to face the rest of the class again to begin his actual lecture.

Cagalli had a nagging feeling that his last remark was directed more towards her than anyone else. She clicked her jaw shut, narrowing her eyes as she leaned back into her seat to stare at him defiantly.

Even if it were only a request to be considerate or whatever, like _hell_ she would roll over and play dead for the likes of him. Cagalli nearly snapped the spine of one of her hard-covered law books as her mental claws extracted again to toy with a hundred different ways to make _Professor _Athrun Zala cry.

………

………

………

A/N: Oh, oops. Hopefully people haven't forgotten about this story… Anyway, I would like to thank the following reviewers for reviewing the previous chapter: ANONYMOUS , Maryam Khanoom , asga , MyouseiSeed , rightnow. . Thanks for taking the time to review! Your comments are all appreciated.

………


End file.
